The Kunoichi Sisters
by Cho Sapphire
Summary: The Ninja Turtles believed that they were the only ninjas in NY besides the Foot. But what happens when four new ninjas appears? Not just ordinary ninjas...but actual kunoichi! Are they friends? Are they a threat worse than the Foot? Why are they so interested in the Turtles so much? LeoxOC. RaphxOC. DonxOC. MikeyxOC. 2003 Universe.
1. New Girls in Town

**Disclaimer: ****I do NOT own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! **

**Universe: 2003verse**

**Cho : Hello readers! So this is my first TMNT fanfic and I hope you guys like this!I've been planning this fanfic for a long time now and I believe I've finally put it into good work. Please give me feedback on either to make the Turtles and/or OC's better, or this fanfic in general by PM. Its going to be difficult to post regularly now that school is back on, so please be patient with me.**

**NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p><strong>Leonardo's P.O.V<strong>

* * *

><p>It's been over a month since the alien invasion from the Triceratons and the Federation. My brothers and I have patrolled the city more cautiously as ever in hope to avoid people still shaken from the invasion. Not that we haven't done so before, but I don't want my brothers and I have to worry about people hunting "giant alien turtles" in the city. But for now, I let my brothers convince me –thanks to Mikey's famous puppy dog face- to take the rest of the patrol off and play Ninja Tag for the night. At the moment, I manage, as always, hide from Mikey as he fails to find me within one of the fire escapes.<p>

_This is going to be too easy._

"HELP!" A high-pitched voice screamed, "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Quickly, I climb up on top the roof and jump from three buildings and find the source of the screams. Down a dark alley, I still hear the screams, but…no one is in sight.

_What the shell?_

I scan the alley to see nobody of any kind of danger whatsoever. I jump down to the alley and find a small, thin speaker implanted on the brick wall. I try to pull out the small thing, but accidentally break in half in the process.

_Who would do this?_

"Ah man…" a voice complained from above, "she's gonna kill me…!"

I haste, I unsheathe one of my katanas and scan my surroundings above me. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

"Uh oh…" the voice gasped followed by running footsteps.

In fast haste, I climb to the top of the building and search the empty roof carefully.

"Why did you place that speaker down there? What is your purpose?" I called out.

"Hey Fearless!" I turn around to find Raph and the others behind him. "Where the shell you've been?"

"I thought somebody was in trouble so I came here to check it out. But when I get down here, there was nobody here. When I checked the alley out, there was nothing but a small speaker placed on the wall.

"A speaker?" Donnie repeated.

"Yeah… Then I heard somebody up here who probably…"

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

I sprint towards the door leading to the inside of the building and ready my sword against this enemy.

"Come out now!" I demanded.

"Okay! Okay! Don't be so pushy!" the voice complained.

Slowly, the door opens and a small, dark figure emerge from the shadows. Once the mystery person comes out, all of us look at them with shock confusion.

"Is that a…?" Raph started.

"No way…!" Mikey gasped.

It's a…kunoichi! A _female_ ninja!

The brown-skinned kunoichi is heavily clothed in black, with a few bright yellow highlights with her outfit and her short, black hair held I short ponytail and bangs on her forehead. Her black top only exposed her stomach and arms with only black gloves covering her hands. From her yellow belt held her short, baggy black pants that went no further above knee, with her black cloths clothed her legs below them. On her feet held black and yellow flat shoes. On her elbows and knees has on metal pads. The ninja's nose and mouth is covered by a black mask, only exposing her big, cat-like dark brown eyes.

She waves at us slowly. "Hiya guys… You caught me…"

"No duh..." Raph said, "who're you?"

"Well I can't really give you my real name," the kunoichi said simply, "so you can just call me Jay-Lee."

"Jay-Lee?" I asked.

"Yep! Don't wear it out!"

"Why did you lead me here? What do you want?"

"Well actually…"

BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP!

"Oops! Sorry!" She quickly said as she searches through her shirt pocket and takes out small yellow phone. "Oh no! It's Izzy! Can you guys give me a minute? This won't take long!"

"Uh…sure…" I said feeling like she wasn't any real threat.

_Is she serious?_

She places the phone on her ear and speaks. "Hi Izzy-!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing, dumb-dumb!" a girl's voice yelled through the phone.

She gives a fearful look. "Ruby?! I-I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Liar! You left the hideout with the wrong speaker! You're talking to the Turtles, aren't ya?!"

"…Noooo…"

"I know you're lying, Jay-Lee!"

"I am not!" Jay-Lee covers her phone and looks at us. "I'm so sorry! Ruby can be a bit loud at times…"

"Look, Jay-Lee, we have no time for this-" I said.

"Back off, Izzy!" the one known as Ruby yelled. "Jay-Lee! Put me on speaker!"

"Shut it, Hot-head," another girl's voice scolded following the sounds of a scuffle. "Sorry, Jay-Lee. Could you _please_ put me on speaker?"

"Okay…" Jay-Lee sighed.

She presses a button on her phone and holds it in front of us.

"Hello Turtles," the one known as Izzy greeted, "before I begin, I need to inform to the turtle called Donatello to know that this call is untraceable. So don't waste your time as I deliver this message to you Turtles."

"What?" Don gasped, "How do you know me?"

"Actually, Donatello, I know all four of you Turtles. All of us do. But your questions will have to wait until tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night?" Raph questioned gruffly, "what's that supposed da mean?"

"I was getting to that…" Izzy said with irritation in her voice, "you see boys, the girls and I have been watching you all for some time now. From your fight at Stockman's lab, to that unfortunate nasty defeat you guys dealt against the Shredder. As I already predicted, you reptiles somehow survived. But I'm just babbling about now! Ha! Anyways, we actually have a certain… request we like to demand you all. But Jay-Lee unfortunately picked up the _wrong_ speaker before she left that held that request."

"Nice going, dumb-dumb!" Ruby's voice said with irritation.

"I said I was sorry! Jeez!" Jay-Lee said whined.

"Whatever, Jay-Lee. As I was saying, we challenge you Turtles to a duel."

"'A duel?'" I questioned, "Why? What's the point of this?"

"As I said before, Leonardo. Your questions will have to wait until tomorrow night at 11 sharp. All four of you against all four of us. No traps. No back-stabbing. No one shall be killed."

"Why should we trust you?" Raph said, "How do we know you ninjas won't bring da Foot and have them attack us? You really think we're that stupid?"

"Don't make me bring my personal opinions into this, Raphael." Izzy sighed, "The rules will be stated until we meet. Until then, goodnight."

CLICK.

"Wow…" Mikey said, "This is so cool!"

Raph smacks Mikey in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For being a bonehead…" Raph responded irritably.

"C'mon, guys! Think of it as a good thing. This might be fun!"

"Mikey, this is serious," Don intervened.

"Don's right," I said, "we may be dealing with a new threat. That person from that call could be setting a trap for us."

"We're not!" Jay-Lee intervened sounding hurt, "We don't lie to people like you."

"What do you mean by that?" I questioned.

"Oops! Said too much!" The kunoichi jumps across all four of us and lands on the edge of the roof and waves happily. "And Mikey's right! This will be so much fun! Bye!"

In that moment, she jumps off the edge. My brothers and I rush to the ledge in hope to see the eccentric ninja, but find nothing but an empty dark alley.

"Well guys," Don said, "you think we should consider?"

"There's no way I'm fightin' a bunch of girls," Raph said, "if they're as dumb as that Jay-Lee chick, I ain't wastin' my time."

"What's wrong, Raph?" Mikey teased, "You afraid of getting your shell kicked by a girl. Ha ha!"

"Shut it, Mikey! I ain't afraid of no girl. Ninja or not!"

"Guys!" I intervened, "We're not just dealing with a bunch of girls. We might actually be dealing with real kunoichi! We may not know their gain in fighting us, but that doesn't mean we can ignore this."

"Then what's the plan, Leo?" Raph asked gruffly.

"We prepare for tomorrow night…"

* * *

><p><strong>AU: So what do you guys think? Too slow? Too fast? Did I make the Turtles a little too OC? Please review! NO FLAMES!<strong>


	2. Meet the Kunoichi Sisters

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own TMNT!**

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p><strong>Leonardo's P.O.V<strong>

* * *

><p>After our encounter with the kunoichi, my brothers and I return to the lair. When my brothers go on to their rooms, I decide to talk to Master Splinter about my concerns of this duel against these new ninjas.<p>

_Something about these new ninjas doesn't seem right. I mean, why spy on us, then all the sudden challenge us to a fight? Did they study our moves just to beat us? Or are they trying to play with us? _

Once I reach Master Splinter's room I slowly enter and see sensei sitting in lotus position in the middle of the room, looking at me with an awaiting look on his face.

"Welcome home, my son," Master Splinter greeted.

"Hello sensei," I greeted, "I come to you with some concerns about tonight's patrol."

"What concerns you, my son?"

"Well tonight, my brothers and I ran into this ninja in the middle of our patrol. A kunoichi."

Sensei's eyes widen a little with shock. "A kunoichi? Is this girl part of the Foot?"

"No sensei. In fact, I don't believe she and her friends aren't associated with anybody but themselves. There are four of them, as much as I know. Tonight, one of them lured me and my brothers to her and challenged us to a duel tomorrow night at 11 sharp. I'm worried that these people are trying to lure us to a trap. They say they trust us, but…I can't figure out their aim in this duel."

Master Splinter sits still in deep thought for about a minute until he finally responds. "Bring your brothers in here."

"Yes, sensei."

I do as he orders and collect my brothers into Sensei's room. All of us sit in front of our father, patiently waiting for what he has to say to us.

"Personally, I prefer you four to prevent conflicts and solve your problems peacefully," Master Splinter said, "But, in this case, I believe there is not many choices to ignore this challenge. Kunoichi are not to be taken lightly, my sons. They are trained in the same arts of ninjitsu as you all have, but there is one main difference between the two. Kunoichi specializes in deception; they will do and say anything to achieve what they desire. My sons, I beg you all to stay vigilant and alert when battling these kunoichi."

All four of us bow with respect. "Yes, sensei."

Master Splinter follows suit. "All of you should rest, my sons."

"Understood."

With that, we leave Sensei's quarters and head to our rooms. Once I enter my room, and rest for what tomorrow has to offer.

* * *

><p>The next night. 10:50 P.M<p>

* * *

><p>My brother s and I wait on top of the same building we last met Jay-Lee. So far, there is no sign of her or any of her friends. I'm a little wary of this turning into a trap. Although, I'm not fully sure what these kunoichi are capable of. Who knows what they could do.<p>

"Where the shell are they?" Raph asked grouchy.

"They'll be here, Raph," I said reassuringly, "the girl on Jay-Lee's phone said they'll be here at 11 sharp."

"Yeah, Raph!" Mikey said, "that Jay-Lee girl said so herself. They won't lie to us."

"Did you not listen to what Masta' Splinter said? These girls specialized in deception! Of course they would lie!"

"Whatever! I hope to go one on one with that Jay-Lee girl. She's actually kind of hot in that ninja outfit."

SMACK!

"Ow! Raph!"

"Does your mouth eva' work with dat brain of yours?"

"Guys, c'mon! Cut it out," Donnie intercepted, "They should be here in less than ten minutes. Just be patient."

"I'm just sayin'. These kunoichi are probably gonna ambush us! They're probably hidin' somewhere around here watching us now!"

"Actually," a familiar rang from behind us, "you guys might want to turn around."

I turn around and become surprised at what I see. Behind us stand four kunoichi armed with their own weapons. All four of them wore the same outfits as Jay-Lee, but each have different colors where Jay-Lee's yellow colors are clothed and different hairstyles.

_When did they get here?! How long were they standing there?!_

The blonde girl in black and dark pink is the first to speak. "Wow. They're bigger than I thought. I knew they would be big, but damn their ripped!"

"I told you guys they were," Jay-Lee gloated.

"Yes you did," the kunoichi in black and green said calmly with a European accent, "by exposing yourself foolishly."

"Hmph! Well you should label the speakers next time," Jay-Lee pouted.

"Girls!" the raven-haired kunoichi in black and light blue intercepted, "the Turtles didn't come here to hear us argue." She turns to us. "I'm sorry. We have a bad habit of ignoring our opponents. How about we introduce ourselves for our rudeness."

The girl comes to me and bows respectfully. "You may call me, Kim. I shall be your opponent."

I slowly bow to her in the same manner.

The blonde girl in black and pink walks up to Raph with her arms crossed. "I'm Ruby. You're my new punching bag."

"What did ya say…?!" Raph fumed angrily.

The brunette kunoichi in black and green storms towards Ruby and kicks her in the shin. "There's a thing called manners, baka."

"Hmph!" Ruby replied.

The brunette head towards Donnie and puts her hand out towards him. "Nice to meet you. You may call me Izzy."

Don shakes her hand. "Nice to meet you too, I guess."

Lastly, Jay-Lee practically rushes towards Mikey and grabs his arm playfully and speaks with excitement. "You guys already met me, but I'll just go ahead and say it anyway! Hi! I'm Jay-Lee!"

"Hiya!" Mikey greeted nicely.

"Alright," I said, "now that we're all greeted each other, now we have a few questions for you girls."

"We'll answer whatever questions you guys have," Kim said politely.

"Why did you challenge us in the first place?"

"Hmm... Well I can'y give you all the details, so I'll just give you the summary. As you already know, we've been watching you guys for a long time now. We know all your friends, allies, and enemies. But the one thing we still have yet to find is a…certain man we've tried to find for a while now. This martial artists was our master's student in at one point before we were even born. The girls and I believe you four are acquainted with this highly skilled martial arts master. We hoped he would come up sometime with you guys, but unfortunately, he never showed up. Now before, we wanted to find out where you guys live and sneak into your home to find him. But that would be a bad start for gaining you and your master's trust. So I decided to have Izzy and Jay-Lee contact you four and have this duel. If your moves are similar to what our master taught us, our conclusion will be proven true. What's a better way to observe a ninjas moves than to fight them yourselves?"

"You're after our sensei?" I questioned, "Why?"

"Please, no more questions," Izzy said, "we've wasted enough time answering them. I rather get started on more important things. Our duel, perhaps?"

"There's no damn way we're gonna let ya hurt our Masta!" Raph said angrily.

"We didn't say we were gonna hurt him, dumb-dumb!" Ruby countered irritably, "use your brain, dumbass!"

"You wanna say that again, blondie?"

Ruby tuns to Kim with an irritable look. "Can we please get this duel over with so I can beat this dumbass?"

"We might as well," Izzy said, "they'll begin to trust us once we finish our match. The outcome of that happenning is 61 percent."

"Boring!" Jay-Lee called out as she sprints to the edge of the building. "C'mon, Mikey-chan! We can fight two blocks east from here! Is that okay?"

"Uh…sure…" Mikey replied unsure.

"Cool! Let's go!" With that, she leaps from building to building with haste.

"Hey, wait up!" Then he follows the eccentric kunoichi.

"Mikey!" I called out.

"Don't worry, guys! I'll be fine!"

"He's right, you know," Izzy said, "even though he is an unintelligent reptile. Anyways, Donatello, we must be going. We've already wasted enough time and it's already 11:04 exactly. I hate being late for anything."

"I'll fight you, but you won't lay a hand on our Master," Don said sternly.

"Sigh…and here I thought you were the intelligent terrapin… Let's get this over with, shall we?"

Donnie follows Izzy south of the building, leaving me and Raph with the remaining kunoichi.

"I guess that's our cue to go, Red," Ruby said nonchalantly.

"Like I listen to you," Raph growled.

"I swear, I thought I anticipated guys like you. But damn, you're such a pain in the ass!"

"You shouldn't complain, Ruby," Kim said, "You can be a pain at times."

"Hey, who side are you on, huh?!"

"Easy, Leo and I can take our battle north from here, and you two hot-heads can duke it out here. Just remember not to kill each other, will ya?"

"Is there ever a time you don't annoy me?"

"It's my job to annoy you." The calm kunoichi turns to me. "Follow me. Our destination isn't far from here."

"Alright," I replied.

I follow the raven-haired kunoichi leaping from building to building until we reach a wide open rooftop. I look around the area Kim brought us to.

_The area seems abandoned, which means we won't have to worry about anyone watching. Most likely, they probably have the same battle grounds as well._

"Now that we're alone," Kim said as she walks to the opposite of the building, "we can finally get our duel in play."

"One of your friends said there were rules in this duel," I said, "Should I be worried?"

"Oh no! The rules of our duel are plain and simple. Here are the rules: no killing is allowed and no cheap shots. The opponent is defeated unless they are too injured to fight or they surrender. Simple as that."

"Seems simple enough," I said calmly.

"Good…" The ninja draws out a katana and gets in her own fighting stance. "You ready, Leonardo?"

I draw out one of my katana and get into my fighting stance as well. "Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review please! :)<strong>


	3. Leo vs Kim

**Disclaimer: ****I do NOT own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>Leonardo's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>Neither I nor the kunoichi moved a single muscle ever since we've drawn our weapons. Not one of us has found a weak spot in each other's stance. From the feet strongly placed to the posture strongly held, our fighting stances were exactly the same.<p>

Unexpectedly, she rushes towards me, swinging her katana towards me. Easily, I block her attacks blow after blow. However, I fail to bock a sudden kick to my plastron, knocking the wind out of me as I take a few steps back. In that moment, she leaps towards me and lands a flying kick at my plastron again. Falling back, I spot Kim lunging above me with her katana high above her. Swiftly, I roll away as her blade hits the concrete ground. In that instant, I side kick her side, making her step back a little. Taking my chance, I attack her with an onslaught of swings with my katana with fluid strikes and kicks. Unexpectedly, most of my strikes only manage to inflict small cuts and bruises from her head to toe.

Suddenly, she blocks my katana and grabs my wrists tightly. Before I could move, she presses a pressure point on my arm, paralyzing me painfully. Swiftly, Kim flips me to the ground and plants her foot on top of my plastron.

"I'm impressed, Leonardo-san," the raven haired kunoichi stated calmly, "I've fought my sisters for many years, easily finding the weak points of their fighting styles time and time again. But with you, I can barely find a weak point in your fighting stance. However, I won't have much trouble defeating you."

"Funny," I replied, "I could say the same thing to you, Kim. But should you try to prevent showing your enemies weaknesses? You're sounding a bit too overconfident of yourself."

"Believe me, kame, I wouldn't let overconfidence affect me."

"Why exactly are you even telling me this in the first place?"

"I like to provoke my opponents sometimes…

"That will become your downfall" I replied as I sweep her feet from the ground, making her fall heavily.

Both the raven-haired kunoichi and I quickly backflip to my feet with our weapons ready. At the same time, we both charge at each other with full force. Clash after clash, we manage to block each other's strikes for a while until the kunoichi performs a split kick, hitting me in the jaw. As I'm distracted, Kim suddenly flips over me and land a side kick towards my shell. Roughly, I fall to the ground and watch as Kim kicks my katana out of my grip. In that moment, she points her weapon to me.

"Give up, Leonardo-san?" Kim questioned confidently.

I turn slightly to her at the corner of my eye as I smirk slightly. "Not quite."

She quickly gives me a questioning look. "Nani?"

Immediately, I unsheathe my other katana and rush towards her, preparing to strike. As predicted, Kim positions her katana to block my supposed attack. At the last second, I leap over her and pull a roundhouse kick to her side, making her loose her balance. Next, I swing my blade knowing she would barely block it messily. With that, I'm able to elbow her arm strongly. With a grunt, she drops her weapon instantly, grabbing her arm painfully. At that moment, I quickly grab her bruising arm and hit the end of my handle to her skull. Agonizingly, she falls to the ground, now grabbing the side of her head. Lastly, kick her katana away from her reach, then point my blade towards her neck, her face plastered with shock.

"Surrender?" I questioned.

She blinks a few times before she smiles warmly. "I surrender."

I sheath my katana back to my holster as I help the kunoichi to her feet. Surprisingly, the kunoichi bows to me. I follow to show no disrespect.

I take a quick look at her head and notice a major bruise, along with a small bloody cut on the side of her forehead. "Sorry about the head injury. Will you be okay?"

"Don't worry," Kim said reassuringly, "Nothing but a few bandages and ice packs won't help. But most likely, Izzy and Jay-Lee are going to pester me with any injuries."

"Hmph, sounds like Donatello."

She laughs a little. "I can see that…"

"But to more important things…Did I live up to your expectations?"

"Better…! You were more incredible than I expected! Besides Ruby, no one hasn't put me in this state before. Your skills are a little diligent than my own. I have to say, my sensei would be most pleased if she saw our duel."

"Now that you mentioned that, why are you so bent on finding my sensei?"

Kim then gives me a serious look. "Let's just say, it's really dire we find him before a certain someone finds us."

"Are you girls and your sensei in danger?" I asked warily.

"Well yes…and no." She then turns away from me. "C'mon Leonardo-san, we'll meet the others where we met and wait on them."

"What happens after my brothers' duel then?"

Unexpectedly, she flashes a playful grin at me. "You'll just have to find out."

With that, she jumps to the building in front of us. With a sigh, I follow suit with the kunoichi.

_I hope I'm right about having little trust in her…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope this fight scene wasn't bad for you guys! This is actually my first time actually writing a fight scene with actual weapons. I did my best to make the use of weapons be realistic. I hope this does well for you guys. If you have any suggestions on how to make these and the future fight scenes better, I'll gladly give consideration to them. <strong>

**Anyways, next is Raph vs. Ruby! I can't wait to write this fight! I'm really excited! Until next time! R&R please!**

**Translation(s)- kame/turtle, nani/what**


End file.
